


Story Time

by MaryJaneWrites



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Everyone gets along well, F/M, Reader has a sibling type relationship with Thor, stablished friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23458819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryJaneWrites/pseuds/MaryJaneWrites
Summary: The world is on lockdown and the avengers are part of the lockdown, while figuring out what to do, the newest member start telling the team about her past in Asgard and what was like to grow up with Thor and Loki
Relationships: Loki (Marvel) & Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Some of the stuff are taking straight from the mythology, some I made up.
> 
> Normal letters means present time, bold and italic letters mean flashbacks

The world had seem to stop, everyone was inside their homes, only reason why people were outside was to do groceries.  Everything was done, there’s was nothing else, and everyone was just laying down the common area of the compound. 

“Hey sweets” Tony asked the newest member of the avengers “why do you call Thor your brother? Since the moment he brought you, you two have been referring to the other one as sibling, and to my knowledge, his only sibling is reindeer games.” 

“Oh, that’s cause he might as well be” she just replied nonchalantly “we did grew up together”

“Did you?” Now was Steve’s turn to ask.

“Yeah,” she nodded “when we were little Thor, Loki, and I were always together” she looked around and could see that now the whole team was paying attention. “If you are willing to wait for them to get here, I’ll tell the whole story” she added.

“Oh c’mon doll” groaned Bucky “this is probably the only story I actually want to hear” 

“And I will tell you, I just want Thor and Loki here so they can fill in on whatever I might’ve forgotten” she insisted.

“They’ll be here in a second” said Peter “I just texted Thor”

She smiled and got some water while she waited for the 2 people she considered family to get to the room, as she did that, the rest of the team settled the chairs, sofas, and puffs into a circle. Finally both gods arrived. 

“My friends” said Thor gleefully “why are we gathering here?” 

“Cause Sabrina over there wouldn’t tell us a story unless both of you were here” answered Tony.

“If you’re gonna give me a nickname after a witch, can it please be an adult?” She muttered.

“Ok then, Bellatrix” he giggled.

“I walked, right into that one” she said and Tony nodded.

“So what story are you telling us today darling?” Asked Loki as he sat down next to his childhood best friend. 

“Why how we met, and our childhood together, of course” she winked at him. “I think they should know everything”

“I don’t think that’s wise” Loki stated.

“I agree with my sister” said Thor “I think it’s time for them to know”

“Okay now I really want to know” said Sam, pulling up a chair closer to the group.

Loki sighed and made popcorn appeared on the middle of the circle, alongside some drinks, and various ships, this was going to be a long story, finally everyone was either sitting or laying in the various furniture they had rearranged.

“As all of you know, I’ve known these 2 my whole life. It all started when we were kids” she said smiling “when I was the princess of Vanaheim”

“Vanaheim?” Asked Wanda 

“Yes, there are 9 realms; Elfheim, that’s where the light elves live, Muspelheim beings made of fire, and I believe Thor defeated its king” Thor nodded very proudly “Svartalheim, dwarves, Nifelheim, not much there just ice and a dragon, Helheim, the dead, Midgard that’s here Earth, there’s Jotunheim where Loki is from originally,” Loki rolled his eyes at the name of the place “Asgard home of the Aesir just like Thor, and where we grew up, and lastly Vanaheim, home of the Vanir, that’d be me”

“What’s the difference from people of Asgard to the people of Vanaheim?” Asked Peter.

“Not much” Loki replied this time “we live about the same amount of time, and have the same advances in technology and magic, clothes are slightly similar as well, but the Vanir value Magic and Mind more than fighting and force” 

“So culture is the main difference then” stated the Sokovian more to herself than to the group. 

“Yup” the goddess responded “but since I was royalty, I was sent to Asgard to study there with the princes.” She smiled “and eventually, marry one of them” 

“Wait, hold on” coughed Sam as he almost chocked on his drink “marry?”

“Yeah, it was like an arrangement, I was to marry either Thor or Loki when we were of age, to completely unify the realms” she nodded “but stuff happened d that was put on hold and well, no one really knows anymore” she looked at her cup “anyways, our childhood was fun, we would get in a lot of trouble, all the time” 

**_The day was bright and the girl, and two boys were running alongside the halls of the Asgardian palace._ **

**_“Thor! Stop!!” Yelled a very tired Loki “we can’t keep up”_ **

**_“My room is right there, and we gotta hide before they see the vase is broken” he said as he took his brother and best friend hands and pulled them with him to his room”_ **

**_“Thor we’re gonna get in trouble” complained the girl._ **

**_ “ Not if we stay here” he said giving his best puppy eyes  _ **

**_“Fine, but just because you’re my brother”_ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normal Font = present time  
> Bold & Italics font = flashback

Peter was enjoying the stories his new friend was telling the group. Tony had already picked out little bits of the stories to tease Thor and Loki with, Natasha was just impressed at the amount of trouble all of them would get into, Sam, Steve, and Bucky understood most of their friendship better as it was similar as that of soldiers, and Vision and Wanda were more interested in the story that was yet to be told, about how they learned that she was to marry one of the princes. 

Loki laid his head on the goddess’ lap and muttered something on a language that only Thor, him, and the woman they grew up with understood. As all 3 of them gave a small laugh. She shook her head and continued with another story, this time they were older.

_** The now teen trio who was in Thor’s room had been called by a maid to the Throne room. Loki’s heart had sank, he knew they were in trouble.  ** _

_** “It’s okay, I can talk our way out of this” he said to his brother.  ** _

_** “Do you really think they know?” Whispered the teen as she thought that it was impossible for them to get caught breaking the rules of the palace once more “I think he would’ve come here if he knew”  ** _

_** Before they could talk even the had arrive to the doors of the throne room, once inside Odin, Frigga, and Freyr where in there.  ** _

_** “Mother? Father?” Asked Loki “if I may, why are we here?”  ** _

_** “As all of you know, Fryer is a very good friend of mine” he stated matter-of-factly  ** _

_** “Yes, All-father, that’s why my father sent me here to learn with the princes” answer the girl, now looking at her father “I missed you” ** _

_** Freyr walked next to his daughter and gave her a hug.  ** _

_** “I’ve missed you too” he smiled at her “The All-Mother has told me that you are quite the witch” he said proudly. “There’s a reason I am here early.” ** _

_** “Yes?” She questioned, already aware that the tone of voice her father used usually indicated a surprise, or him hiding something.**_

_** “The All-Father and I have made an accord” he explained “and you, and the princes are part of it”  ** _

_** “Well what is it?” Interrupted Thor. ** _

_** “She shall marry one of you, my sons” replied Odin “that way we can unite both kingdoms” ** _

_** “I have to choose?” She asked perplexed “between them? My two best friends?”  ** _

_** “Not right now” clarified her father “when you’re of age. That’s when we will have a marriage” ** _

_** “In a hundred years time” said Loki, who was already doing the math.  ** _

_** “Exactly, as I believe that to be plenty of time” added Odin.  ** _

“Wait a minute” interrupted Wanda “100 years?”

“Yes,” replied Thor “you are not consider an adult until you’ve reach 700 years” 

“Just how old are you really?” Asked a very intrigued Tony.

“Thor is 1605, Loki is 1352, and I’m 1258” she replied.

“No way” exclaimed Sam “you don’t look past 30, Thor certainly looks in his mid 30’s and Loki in his early 30’s”

“Oh I know, we stop aging around 1100 and next it starts again after 3000ish years” she replied. 

“Well if we were to compare with life on Midgard, what’s the age you think it would compared to?” Asked Vision.

“Hmm I would say back then, around 19 for Thor, 17 for Loki, and 15 or 16 for me” she guessed. "now, probably 34, 31, and 28, not sure though, math is not really my forte"

“Ok back to the story” said Bucky already over the age situation “you were told you had to choose” 

“Yes, while they said I had to choose between Thor and Loki, at the time I just couldn’t” she smiled “they were my best friends, and I love them both dearly” she sighed and continued “so the time went by, and of course before I knew everyone on Asgard knew, and so when it came to going to fights alongside the warriors 3, and Sif, it was annoying, we would come back from battles and all I’d hear was ‘have you made a decision?’ Or ‘she’s definitely gonna pick Thor’ or ‘Definitely not, she’s better with Loki’ and so, I decided to stop going to battles to ignore what the people would say on the streets of Asgard. I went back to Vanaheim to talk to my cousin Idunn, she always knew what to say, this time she just offered me an apple and said ‘The deeper the roots, the greater the fruits’ and then said something about how her tree gave the best apples in the realms, and yadda yadda” she laughed.

“Idunn’s apples is the reason why we are immortal” clarified Loki “they have a special ability, and one bite can make you live for a thousand years, if you eat one whole, you will live for 5 thousand years, it also has healing abilities, said to bring people back from almost death”.

“If you eat the smaller ones” added Thor “you will remain younger for a longer time”. 

“Yup, but, I’m not sure what happened when I was gone” added the Vanir “instead of being gone for a 50 years I was gone for longer only visiting Asgard for very small periods of time, long enough to be able to have time with these 2” she pointed at her best friends “and also have ‘personal time’ with them.” She rolled her eyes.  Tony sneered at this and couldn’t content his laugh.

“They really wanted you to marry one of them” 

“You have no idea” she replied “after a while it was obvious that they wanted me to be with one more than the other one” 

“Not what you wanted” said Loki smiling at her “nor what you did”.

“Brother, don’t get ahead” Thor laughed.


	3. Last chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normal font = Present time  
> Bold and Italics = flash back

“There was the last time, I visit them, I had stayed there for a month or so, we had the best time, as if I had never left but my father had fallen ill and he had passed on to Valhalla so I had to return, we kept in contact, but not much happened; and after that, I think the rest is history, Thor got casted out here, came back, this one faked his death, almost destroyed New York, both went to Asgard, he faked his death again” the goddess said nonchalantly and pointing at the god of lies who was still laying his head on her lap. “And then Asgard got destroyed, but at least I’m here with them again”. She shrugged.

And before she could finished the story Thor was shaking his head, knowing that the girl he called his sister had left out a very important part of the story out. 

“So you didn’t choose?” Asked Peter really interested on what happened.

“Oh she did, alright” said Thor standing up and walking out to go to his room “she chose before I had even gotten casted out”

“I would hardly say choose” interrupted Loki “that would suggest that she was attracted to both of us equally”. 

Thor just chuckled at the remark and disappeared out the door. Loki hummed and gave a smile to the goddess he had grown up with, before giving her a quick kiss on her lips, which had Peter opening his eyes, since he had not picked up yet the fact that Loki and the Goddess were more than just friends.

“We’ve been married for almost 100 years” said Loki loud enough for the whole team to hear “we got married in secret, in a small park in the outskirts of Asgard.” He explained to the group.

_** The sun was setting and the streets were empty. The group of seven was hiding in the small garden of carnations and irises. Frandal had brought the wine, Sif the sword, Volstagg the food, and Hogun the cups. While Sif and The Warriors Three were not thrilled about sneaking around for the ceremony that was about to take place, Thor was ecstatic for his brother and sister-to-be that he convinced his closest friends to be part of it.  ** _

_** Loki was genuinely smiling, as he looked at his bride. Finally, someone he could spent unlimited time with and know he was loved and appreciated. Finally, someone who loves him just as much as he loves her. Someone who understands the passion behind magic, and reading, and peace, someone he had always known, and someone that made him feel at home, regardless of where he was. ** _

_** “We should hurry, before the guards start looking for us” warned Sif as she swiftly stabbed the ground with her sword.  ** _

_** Thor stood behind the wedged sword and had his brother and new sister stand in front of it. He took a long green scarf made from  ** _ _** Loki’s cape fabric and wrapped it around both of them, gave each a cup of wine and smiling. ** _

_** “I hallow on this wine, first known in the north, for the Aesir and Vanir, as the first born of Frigga The All-Mother, and Odin The All-Father, that this union will take you to a journey filled with adventure and love.” Thor said reciting the officiant script he had learned long ago. ** _

_** “I, Loki Odinson, pledge to honor, encourage, and support you through our life together. When our ways become too difficult, I promise to stand by you and uplift you, so that through our union we can accomplish more than alone. I promise to always love you and make you a priority in my life”. He said standing his hand to his love. ** _

_** “I pledge to honor, encourage, and support you through our life together” she replied “I promise that it will be your eyes into which I smile everyday morning. I pledge to you my living and my dying. I shall protect you, and uplift you.” She said taking his hand in hers.  ** _

_** “This is a marriage of equals” both of them said in unison.  ** _

_** “I, Thor Odinson, bless and accept this union” he said and indicated the couple to drink the wine. Once they were done with their respective cups, the scarf around their necks had shined and slowly faded, indicating the end of the ceremony. Loki, took this opportunity to finally kiss his wife.  ** _

“...And after that we had dinner with the food Volstagg had brought” the goddess said finishing her story. 

“So, besides Thor, no one knows you’re married?” Asked Sam.

“Pretty much, it wasn’t a big wedding, and we did it in secret”.

“So you eloped, and decided to make everyone believe you just didn’t want to be married?” Questioned Tony. 

“Not really, we just never seemed to have time to have a big ceremony” replied the Goddess.

“I think, you should, now” added the billionaire.

“How? Everything is closed” she remarked “and it also not necessary” 

“Oh we can have a livestream, just think about it, do it again, but earth style, there’s enough space here, and if people want to send gifts, amazon is always good” stated the billionaire.

“We could all dress as you would in Asgard” added Peter getting excited 

“It’s really okay” said the goddess one last time knowing full well that her words were not being heard by the now wedding planning committeethat was the team of heroes she was working and living with. She turned her head to see her husband who decided that they had spent too much time with the group and was heading to his room to sleep for a while, he invited her and without thinking it she followed him, leaving their friends to plan what quoting Wanda could be The Wedding of the Century. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s it, that’s the last chapter! 
> 
> I was thinking, should I do another mini story like this one about the wedding the team is trying to make? Or should I just leave it like this?


End file.
